<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chemistry. by minchaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895316">chemistry.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchaes/pseuds/minchaes'>minchaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College Student Hange Zoë, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Smut, Tattoos, based off 7 minutes, first story lol, hange is really sweet but also really hot, hange zoe uses she/they pronouns :D, mikasa and annie too, okay im done, side ymir and historia if you squint, they also have some piercings, this is too many tags, yes hange has some tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchaes/pseuds/minchaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>every time she spoke, it was like they had honey dripping from their mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or alternatively, 7 minutes (attackonfics) hange zoe. you're welcome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chemistry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! this is my first story on here and its somewhat based on 7 minutes by attackonfics! apologies if the writing is bad, its my first time writing in a while, but yeah!! i chose to use she/they pronouns on hange, i believe its okay to decide what pronouns they go by and since i use those pronouns as well.. then why not!! but if they use strictly they/them, i will gladly change it. anyways, this is lowercase intended, but i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>voice dripping with honey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! this is my first story, and its heavily inspired by attackonfic's 7 minutes in heaven!! i apologize for any mistakes, i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a somewhat peaceful friday for you, you wish it were completely peaceful, but as a college student, nothing really is. college is hectic, and as much as you love surprises and stuff to be a little out of place, sometimes you just wish you could catch a break. but right now, everything felt perfect. you were sitting on the couch with coffee in your hand and the faint smell of your lavender candle surrounding you, laptop on your lap, netflix opened and ready to take you on a journey of who knows. angst? a happy ending? or something really bad that would have you laughing your ass off at three in the morning, you really didn't mind. it was a break that you felt was long deserved, despite this being the second semester of your freshman year. honestly, compared to your first semester, you think it went pretty well, your grades were okay and you managed your time a lot better, even if the amount of work seemed unbearable, you still managed, or tried to. plus, it wasn't like you were much of a social person, so being busy seemed like it was for the best.</p><p> </p><p>right after you took a sip of your coffee and was about to press play and dive into a night of full tranquility and peace, a loud sasha barges through the door, mikasa following right behind her, except, not so loud.</p><p> </p><p>"y/n!!" sasha yells as she closes the door, as if she wasn't three feet away from you, mikasa shushing her to keep quiet, and even before you could start speaking, sasha speaks again, except a lot more quietly.</p><p> </p><p>sasha and mikasa had been your childhood friends. although you and mikasa were a lot more introverted, you got along well with sasha, and to this day, you share a somewhat small apartment, everything goes pretty smoothly due to the strong chemistry the three of you have.</p><p> </p><p>continuing to ramble about something you had no idea about, mikasa notices that you were ready for a peaceful night in, and quickly realized that sasha had ruined that with her grand entrance. a small little smirk formed on her lips as she said, "staying in for the night, y/n?". </p><p> </p><p>you noticed that the two were wearing clothes suited for an outing, mikasa wearing a plain back tee with a leather jacket and some ripped jeans, her small hand tattoos visible and some rings on her fingers (which could really only mean one thing), the leather jacket didn't really cover much of her neck, so you could see the tattoo on the back of her neck too. sasha was wearing something she would normally wear, a t-shirt and some jeans, nothing really special but okay enough to pass as something you would wear out. and here you were with sweats and tank top on.</p><p> </p><p>"going out for the night, mikasa? i assume you're seeing annie, you've got the rings on", you answered back, feeling victory as you saw mikasa turning into a slight shade of pink. you didn't really know the details between the two, but you knew they had something going on, mikasa always came back home with a hickey or two after "hanging out" with annie.</p><p> </p><p>"yes, i mean i am seeing her, but sasha and i are going to a party" she said, fiddling around with the rings on her fingers. "you should come, it'll be fun, like i swear it will be, connie is hosting it".</p><p> </p><p>sasha, beaming at the idea and stopping whatever she was talking about, chimed in. "oh my god, y/n, please, you would actually have a blast, plus you're always staying in and it seems like no fun, what are going to watch anyways, its netflix. netflix has shit shows", she said, and part of her was right, netflix did have <em>some</em> shit shows, but partying? you mentally groaned at the idea of going to a party on a friday night, it sounded a little too cliché. </p><p> </p><p>"y/n, she's right, you stay here every single weekend and watch something you probably don't enjoy, or you read some random book or even worst of all, you do work. on a friday night" mikasa said, calling you out. yes she was right, you did tend to bury yourself in work sometimes, more than the other two. yes, the other two are some decent partiers, but they could stay on top of their work, you were jealous of that, but you thought it was best for you to just stay in and keep as low interactions as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"exactly!! mikasa's right, plus you're single! and you're hot, and smart, and everything someone could want, what if you find your soulmate at this party or something!! or like, what if you get laid by some hot girl, or boy, or whatever it is that you like, i mean, its been a while, hasn't it?" sasha said as a matter of factly. </p><p> </p><p>"sasha, this is a college party hosted by connie, i don't think i'll find my soulmate at his party, ever" you said, but in part, she was right. it had been a while since you had gotten laid, and laid good at that. men weren't really your thing, so you stuck mainly to women, because god did women have their ways, plus, sometimes you did grow a little jealous whenever you saw sasha or mikasa walk through the door with hickies or smudged lipstick. </p><p> </p><p>thinking about it, it really didn't sound like a bad idea to let loose for a little while, and it wasn't like you had to stay the entire time either, yes you weren't much of a partier, but you did enjoy some, so what if you enjoyed this one?</p><p> </p><p>"fine, i'll go" you said, mikasa a bit surprised but muttering a small 'finally' under her breath, and sasha basically tackling you. "oh my god y/n, you're gonna have the time of your life there" she said, hugging you so tight that you felt like the air in your lungs was about to give out.</p><p> </p><p>"sasha, get off, i feel like i can't breathe" you muffled into her shoulder. as she got off, you went to go shower and get ready, you at least wanted to look presentable and clean, so you chose to wear a skirt that went above your knees, along with some thigh highs and boots, and an off shoulder top. you let your hair down and decided to put two rings on your hand, for once, you thought you looked pretty damn hot.</p><p> </p><p>mikasa let out a low whistle, signaling that you looked good, and sasha tried to hold her scream in and told you that you were "definitely about to get ate out" tonight. laughing and shaking your head, the three of you decided to head out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you hadn't known much about connie, except that him and sasha were pretty close and it was no surprise to you when they announced they were dating each other. apparently, he throws some of the best parties at your college, as he is friends some some guy named eren, someone mikasa was very, very close to, and he also was the one who did mikasa's tattoos. there was another guy, but the only thing you knew about him was that his name was jean. </p><p> </p><p>you mentally cursed at yourself when you stepped outside, it was a bit chilly, but connie's place wasn't too far away, a ten minute drive at that. </p><p> </p><p>as you parked, you could see lots of people entering the house, loud music you could hear and some people drinking outside. some boys whistling as some girls and you and your friends entered, but as soon as they saw mikasa, they all stopped. you giggled at the sight, mikasa really did have an effect on people, and sasha clinging on to your arm, only giving them a side eye that you swear was too hard to take seriously. </p><p> </p><p>"don't pay attention to them, they're all virgins" sasha said, mikasa huffing at the fact that boys like that still existed and thanked her lucky stars she was attracted to girls. you laughed at sasha's statement, and you were really thankful that you had friends like them, they were willing to protect you from anything, just as you would for them.</p><p> </p><p>as you entered the house, you could see a lot of people, what you swore was hundreds of people. some making out with each other, some grinding on each other, dancing, drinking, or just awkwardly standing there not knowing what to do, you grew uncomfortable at the sight of two people looking like they were about to eat each others faces off, and almost second guessed your decision of coming to the party in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>noticing you were getting uncomfortable, mikasa reassured you by telling you that you guys weren't gonna party with the people you're seeing now, which thank god because you recognized absolutely no one here. mikasa had said that you're going to the second floor, where eren and connie where, she said it was a lot more peaceful than it was in the first floor, but still fun. </p><p> </p><p>walking and crossing along a bunch of people, you made it to the second floor. some guy named reiner had to let know one of the boys you were here, and sasha was getting giddier and giddier at the thought of seeing her boyfriend and telling you how good of a boyfriend he was, in many, <em>many</em>  ways. mikasa had noticed annie, a grin forming on her lips, and you couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the sight of your two friends going crazy over their significant others. </p><p> </p><p>after reiner had given you the greenlight to enter, eren greeted all of you. he had changed from when you last saw him, his hair was now put up in a half bun, he was a lot more toned too, but his eyes still sparkled a beautiful green, and you noticed a few more tattoos on his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"mikasa! sasha! y/n! its nice to see you again, especially you, y/n, its been a while since i've seen you at a party" he said, a childish smile appearing on his face. <em>he's still the same as ever</em> you thought, you admired him for being so nice and gentle with everyone. you greeted him back and told him how mikasa and sasha had convinced you to come, and the three of you had some casual conversation with each other. eventually, eren had to go do something with jean, but he did let you know that there were drinks in the fridge and some snacks if you ever got hungry.</p><p> </p><p>mikasa kept staring at annie, and eventually those two went their way, mikasa mouthing an "i'll be busy" before leaving, and a smile forming on your face, and before you knew it, connie and sasha had gone somewhere else too, and you were left alone. not that you didn't mind, you recognized some people, but instead you went to the kitchen for a drink. </p><p> </p><p>"hange, hand me a drink, will you? this shit party doesn't have any tea, least i could drink is some water" a guy said, he looked fairly short and looked like he needed a lot of sleep, you think you've seen him before, but he looks like a junior, or even senior at the college.</p><p> </p><p>"levi! you're in the kitchen yourself, and if you want tea then go home and make it yourself if you want it that badly, maybe even ask er-", levi cut the person off with a loud "tch", the person who you assumed was hange, you recognize the name, you believe she was in one of your classes, but you weren't really sure. the hange person waled in to the kitchen, and boy was she taller than levi, you wanted to giggle but the thoughts in your head were <em>please, please don't talk to me. </em></p><p> </p><p>hange, or who you think was hange, was tall, a little taller than you. she had glasses and a high pony, their voice was somewhat deep and damn were they pretty, their smile was captivating, and the all black outfit seemed to make them a hundred times more hotter than they are. </p><p> </p><p>you noticed that she noticed you, <em>damn it</em>, you thought, as you took a sip from your drink. "oh, hey" they said with a cheeky grin on her face, staring at you, and damn were her eyes pretty, they were soft and brown, almost warm, and her grin was so playful that you couldn't really help but smile at her. <em>maybe they're nice</em>, you thought.</p><p> </p><p>"hi" you said, cursing yourself for sounding so dry, all the person wanted was to make conversation and all you said was hi, which is what you're supposed to do but you could've at least been a bit more energetic. you could hear levi cursing her for staring, but they didn't really care, eventually, he left the two of you alone.</p><p> </p><p>"i've never really seen you before, i'm hange zoe, but you can just call me hange" they said, grin growing wider and you swear they were the cutest, even for what looked like a frat girl. you tell her your name, and she makes a mental note of it by repeating it a few times, which was odd, but she seemed so sweet and nice, you couldn't help but smile. </p><p> </p><p>"its nice to meet you, y/n! are you new here? because i don't think i've ever seen you, or maybe i have but i've been to a lot of parties, new faces are hard to remember" they said, as they poured a drink into their cup, making sure there was a decent amount, which was a lot. </p><p> </p><p>"no, i mean i have been to some parties, but not one like this one" you said, taking a sip from your drink. hange leaned on the kitchen island, making it a little easier to look at her without having to look up all the damn time. </p><p> </p><p>"oh, so you're not much of a partier, you stick to smaller ones" she said, popping a chip into her mouth, " you're not much of a people person, aren't you?" she asked after swallowing, and as much as you wanted to deny, she was right.</p><p> </p><p>"no, i've been to a fair amount of parties" you said in defense, and you caught hange smiling at you, "i'm a bit of a people person" you said, trying to counterattack her statement, which you feel as if it took no damage.</p><p> </p><p>"well, maybe we've seen each other or been to the same party, just never noticed" she said, cheeky smile appearing again, you wanted to be annoyed but she made it impossible when she was so charming. "but i mean, i would've remembered you, did you go to hitch's party last week?" she asked, and you shook your head, biting your lip in annoyance because she was right.</p><p> </p><p>right as you were about to respond to her with a snarky comment, levi appeared again, calling for hange for who knows what. part of you didn't want them to go, but if that meant no more calling you out despite barely knowing you, so be it. you were gonna see her again anyways, you were at the same party. "it was nice to see you! i'll probably see you later, 'kay?" they said, and you let out a small "bye bye" in response. </p><p>she was sweet. really sweet. the way she spoke. just everything about her, she reminded you of ta crush you would have on someone, and the way her eyes shone when she had that stupid cheeky grin plastered on her lips. every time she spoke, it was like they had honey dripping from their mouth. it was hard to be annoyed by her even though you wanted to be. she was <em>way</em> too sweet, and you liked that a lot, because she at least kept you some company. she was intriguing. you wanted to get to know her more, you made a mental note to check later to see if you had any classes with her.</p><p> </p><p>"hey" a guy said, you recognized him as jean, one of eren's friends, "wanna play spin the bottle? nothing else we can really do" he said, and you had no other choice, you didn't want to stay stuck in the kitchen all night, so you agreed to play. </p><p> </p><p>you saw hange was there, speaking to a girl with her honey-like voice, the other girl looking like she was stuck in a trance and attempting to flirt, which looked like she was failing miserably, but hange still had that smile stuck on her face, almost like she was enjoying watching the girl fail.</p><p> </p><p>everyone knew how to play spin the bottle, and then there was a dare on the two people which the bottle was pointed to. everyone was seated, not really paying attention to jean saying the rules, but its not like you need rules to play the game. you sat next to a girl with hair up to her shoulders, she introduced herself as hitch, who hange had mentioned earlier, and you two had some small talk, getting along pretty well.</p><p> </p><p>soon enough, the game had started, and as the game went on, you couldn't help but actually enjoy it. the bottle landed on tons of people, surprisingly not you, yet, but it was still entertaining. some guys were dared to make out with each other, girls too, some were told to spill some secrets, some were to tease each other, or do some other pretty crazy shit that seemed like only high schoolers would do, but god was it fun. you were enjoying yourself and got lost in the fun, and you were happy. everyone else looked happy and enjoying the time, claps and hollers and whistles to those who actually did the dares, laughs everywhere, it was fun. </p><p> </p><p>the bottled landed on hange, who was directly in front of you, but you didn't real;y pay attention because you thought it was going to land on someone else.</p><p> </p><p>"...and hange! i dare you to go in the closest. even better, seven minutes in heaven" jean said, sly smirk on his face. you heard a couple of "ooh"s, confused as to what was happening, you decided to pay attention. hange was looking at you, with a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>hitch nudged you, confused as to why, she whispered into your ear, "you didn't hear jean? your paired up with hange to play 7 minutes" she said. you, in your defense, didn't hear jean, so you were lost. but after a few seconds of processing, it hit you: you were gonna play 7 minutes with hange. hange zoe. the person you had just met not too long ago. you saw hange get up from where she was sitting, walking towards the closet, waiting for you. you, in fact, were nervous, you had no idea what the hell you were supposed to do, and with hange? you swore you were going to faint. </p><p> </p><p>once you got up and stood next to hange at the door, everyone looked at you both with smiles and grins on their faces, making you go a slight tint of red. jean unlocked the door of the closest, whispering for the both of you to have fun, and immediately did your seven minutes start. the door locked, and you were stuck in a cramp, tiny little closet with hange, not knowing what to say or do.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, listen, we don't gotta do anything, we literally met not too long ago" they said, a shy smile on her lips. and she was right, you two did meet not long ago, but for some reason, you wanted to. maybe itwas the way she spoke, or the way she was just so charming and sweet, she seemed so gentle and caring, everything about them seemed so genuine and nice, and you wanted to more, you <em>needed</em> to know more, and you're not sure why, but it was a necessity. you really had seven minutes with hange, why not do something and try something out?</p><p> </p><p>taking a few steps towards hange, you said, "its okay, i want to do something", it was rather quiet and you looked down in shyness, your arms slowly wrapping around their neck. what you didn't expect was for her to lift your chin up with their hand, thumb grazing your lip so softly, and whispering an "are you sure", which you responded with a quick nod. after taking off her glasses, she put her hands on your waist, leaning in to kiss you.</p><p> </p><p>her lips, god her lips, they were so soft and the way they kissed you was so gentle. the kiss started of slow, but after a few seconds, you started to feel hot, and their hands on your waist started to tighten, eventually she nibbled your bottom lip, silently asking you for permission, which you gladly let her. the kiss started to get rough, and the way their warm tongue moved in your mouth made you let out a tiny whine, and you felt hange grin a little through out the kiss. every single inch of your body felt hot, and you could feel your arousal growing, and that was just a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>hange pulled you closer, her hands on your back now, slipping them under your top, and you shudder from the cold touch of their hands on your back, making you whine a little again. hange started to attack your neck, she didn't want to leave hickies, but she did leave little bites and warm kisses, and the urge to just suck on your delicate skin was growing harder for them to handle. you didn't care at this point, but you tried to grin yourself on her, making her grin against your skin and pull away for a second.</p><p> </p><p>hanged hummed, confused and needy, you weren't sure what was going on until she asked, "angel, can i do something?", <em>angel, she called me angel </em>, you thought, your head spinning, but you nodded, and you realized what she was going to do when she got on her knees. her breath hitting your thighs, making you shiver in anticipation. looking up at you, hange saw you chewing your bottom lip, eyes hooded with lust, enjoying the sight of you being needy, but she quickly realized she had only minutes, not hours.</p><p> </p><p>lifting your skirt up, she grinned, they put their tongue on your clothed area, you didn't care what you had on, but you did care about her teasing you. "hange.. don't tease" you said, sounding like a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"don't worry, princess, anything for you" she said, fingers trailing on your thighs so softly. she was so gentle with taking off your underwear, and the second she saw, that gentleness went away. her tongue was on your clit with strength, every lick making it hard for you to keep quiet, and their hands on your hips so tightly, occasionally scratching, making you pull her hair in return. that only made hange go deeper into your folds, savoring your taste.</p><p> </p><p>cursing, hange smirked, looking up at you the entire time as she made lazy circles on your clit with their tongue. her hands always at your waist. eventually, out of no where, she dove back in, roughly, making you let out a little moan, which hange thought was music to her ears. she was doing so well, and all you could say was a chant of "don't stop", she was eating you out like you were last meal and god did it feel so good. you could feel an overwhelming sensation, you started to feel dizzy and fuzzy, your stomach feeling like a knot was coming undone. you put your hands on hange's shoulders to keep balance as you came, waves of pleasure overcoming you.</p><p> </p><p>hange, smirking, made a "pop" sound with her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses on your thighs and massaging your hips where they left scratches. shaking a little, you still couldn't process what the hell just happened. as hange pulled your underwear back, standing up and giving you a gentle kiss. you could taste yourself on her tongue, and you let out a soft, quiet moan into the kiss. you could feel hange move a little, you tried to trail your hand down their body, but she broke the kiss, saying "its okay angel, there's not much time left anyways".</p><p> </p><p>you hated just receiving, and she made you feel so good, you at least wanted to return the favor and make them feel good as equally as she did with you, but she was right, time was probably up anyway. but you swore you were going to make it up to them. hange giggled at your cute pout, it felt so warm and you couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>"listen yo-" hange was starting to say, but immediately got caught off by jean knocking on the door, "hey, you two!! times up" he said. you both laughed, but hange leaned into your ear, whispering,</p><p> </p><p>"princess, i just wanted a taste, and fuck do you taste good", pulling away from your ear with a smirk, making you blush a deep red. </p><p> </p><p>"GET OUT, YOU TWO", jean yelled from the other side, growing impatient. hange turned to exit, and you saw her wipe off your juices with her thumb, sucking on any of it remaining. following right behind her and seeing the others whisper and let out tons of "ooh's", you ignored them, and tried to ignore the blush on your face.</p><p> </p><p>you never thought that a game of spin the bottle would lead to this, ever, and honestly? you loved it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well.. there you have it LMAOOO, i hope you enjoyed it. i don't know if i'll continue this, if it does well then probably, but expect very slow updates as i am busy with life :) comments are very much appreciated! they would help me out a lot, see you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>